eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5501 (29 May 2017)
Plot Synopsis In the opening scene Whitney is in the Carter Kitchen, Mick enters and they talk about the previous series of events and agree that it was a mistake, Shirley interrupts them and tells Mick to go downstairs to take care of a vending machine rep. Johnny walks into the kitchen hungover and looking for food. Shirley looks at troubled Whitney. In the next scene, Denise is walking through the market on the phone with her sister Kim, who is worried about how Denise fainted. Kim is in the cafe and offers to get coffee with Denise, she rejects the offer and tells Kim she is staying home preparing for Patrick's return. Once Kim gets off the phone with her sister she and Sharon talk about the community centre, Cathy has the information but Kim looks disappointed with their work. Johnny and Whitney are sitting in the cafe and Johnny confesses to Whitney that he is worried about his father and asks Whitney if he has said anything to her. She looks worried but tells him Mick hasn't said anything. Meanwhile, in the market Denise bumps into Honey who then asks her how she is after she fainted, Denise tells honey she is alright and it was "just stress from the exam", Honey tells her to look after herself. Denise catches up on local gossip, honey gets a call from Jack and rushes off. Stacey, Martin and baby Arthur walk through the market, Stacey asks Denise how she is, annoyed Denise then says that she wishes her sister would not spread the news about her all over the square. Denise then leaves and Billy talks to Stacey and Martin. The new couple in Walford walk through the market admiring the Fowler family, Kim attempts to get as many signatures as she can to save the community centre, she then approaches the new couple. Steven comes out of the house looking worried as Martin and Stacey make a remark regarding Lauren and her relationship with her boss. Denise's tutor comes to visit her and manages to convince her to leave the house and go for a walk as she has been couped up in the house studying for the exam she took the previous week. Back in the cafe Whitney and Johnny are still talking, Johnny is concerned for Whitney and ensures her that if anything is worrying her then she can talk to him, he then leaves. In the Park, Honey is looking after the kids when she gets a call from her husband, Billy, they both share concern over their son as he is having a hard time. She then ends the call, Charlie is hiding in the trees in the park, watching honey and the children, including his son, Mathew. Shirley is concerned for Mick and wants to know why he is acting so sketchy, she tells him to tell her whatever he is hiding, she ensures him that she will not judge as she is his mother. Mick then confesses to her that he and Whitney kissed, he tells her he is not a good man and walks out. Back in the cafe, Cathy asks Whitney if she is okay, Whitney tells her that Bianca, Morgan and Tiffany are having a hard time. Cathy reminds her that they are her family so she should go see them. Abi comes into the cafe and sees Steven, Abi is looking after Louis because Lauren is working. Abi tries to stir up trouble between Steven and Lauren. Steven asks if Abi is jealous of Lauren and she walks away. As she walks towards the door Cathy asks her about her birthday plans, Steven watches as they talk. After Abi leaves Steven looks at his laptop and searches "Track your partner", he then opens a website and takes out his phone. Back in the Queen Vic Shirley is keeping a close eye on Mick and Whitney, Patrick returns and Mick tells him he is sorry about Denise, however, Patrick doesn't know what Mick is talking about. While in the park, Denise and Jorgen talk, Denise then tells him that she thinks she failed the exam, Jorgen tries to boost her confidence and buys her ice cream. As Honey is walking back to the square with all of the kids Charlie approaches them, she then takes him aside and tells him that Jack is the best father that the kids could ever have, she then walks away and takes the kids to get sweets. Back at the Pub Shirley warns Whitney to stay away from Mick and to leave, Whitney tells her that Shirley is the mother Mick never knew and that questions her about what kind of mother she is as she forged her son's signature and sold half of the pub. Shirley then tells her to pack her bags and leave. Meanwhile, downstairs, Mick begins to Wallow again. Back in the park, Denise and Jorgen continue to talk about the exam, she tells him that she has to go and prepare for Patrick's arrival, she says she would have like to cook him a meal but she forgot her purse at home. Jorgen offers to lend her 20 quid, she first refuses and then asks for a tenner. The scene then jumps back to Mick wallowing, Whitney is then shown upstairs pulling out a suitcase from under her bed and walking over to her cupboard. Honey is outside Jacks house, they are talking, she tells him that the kids had a nice time at the park. Charlie is watching from behind a tree. Outside Sharon's house, Michelle returns home after work, Sharon gives Michelle a package that was left for her. Honey then tells Jack that Charlie approached her and the kids, they talk and then she walks away. Charlie comes out from behind the tree and tells Jack that he has informed social services that he intends to apply for residence. Denise returns home to see Patrick waiting, she begins to worry as she got his time of arrival confused. Denise panics and starts preparing dinner, she begins to cry but blames it on the onions. Patrick is worried about her and she begins to tell him how bad it has been. Back at the pub, Mick is upstairs trying to talk to Whitney through the door of her room, he apologises to her and asks if she can hear him. When he gets no response he enters to see an empty room with an empty cupboard. The scene then cuts to Whitney on the train and the episode ends. Credits Main cast * Shona McGarty as Whitney Carter * Danny Dyer as Mick Carter * Linda Henry as Shirley Carter * Ted Reilly as Johnny Carter * Diane Parish as Denise Fox * Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman * Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard * Scott Maslen as Jack Branning * Declan Bennett as Charlie Cotton * Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell * Letitia Dean as Sharon Mitchell * Jenna Russell as Michelle Fowler * James Bye as Martin Fowler * Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler * Aaron Sidwell as Steven Beale * Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale * Lorna Fitzgerald as Abi Branning * Maggie Steed as Joyce Murray * Christopher Timothy as Ted Murray * Freddie Phillips as Will Mitchell * Grace as Janet Mitchell * Henri Charles as Ricky Mitchell * Abbie Knowles as Amy Mitchell Guest cast * Christopher Dane as Jorgen Christensen Category:2017 Episodes